Oops
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella. Stella gets drunk, and Flack hears something he wasn't supposed to.


Stella hiccupped as she leaned back against the couch. The room was spinning just a little, and she was hoping it would steady soon. But then her eyes rested on the nearly-empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor next to her, and she realized that the world was probably going to spin until morning.

When Lindsay had called her after work, the two of them had fully intended to go out somewhere and have a few drinks and some dinner. Danny and Flack were having a "guys' night," and the two women decided that it would be a perfect time to have a "girls' night" as well. But when Stella had arrived, Lindsay offered her a drink before they left – and now they were sitting on her living room floor, so drunk that they couldn't have stood up if they wanted to.

"Let's talk about Flack," Lindsay said suddenly.

Stella frowned at her friend, trying to focus on her. "What about him?"

Lindsay pointed in her general direction. "You love him."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

Lindsay sighed. "Come on, Stella. It's so _obvious_."

Stella frowned, staring at the carpet and picking at it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Lindsay gestured broadly while she searched for words. "I mean, it's written all over your face. When he smiles at you, you…you melt."

"I don't," she objected quietly.

"You so do."

Neither of them noticed when someone slid a key into the lock, or when the door slowly opened. They didn't see Danny and Flack sneak in quietly, sliding their jackets off and placing them on the counter in the kitchen.

"He has a nice smile," Stella admitted.

"He does," Lindsay agreed. "But you like more than his smile."

"He's a good friend."

"He means more than that to you, Stell."

She looked up then, and Lindsay was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I want you to admit that you're in love with him."

Stella shook her head and drained the bottle next to her. "Fine," she gritted. "I am in love with Don Flack. Happy now?"

Don stared at Stella in shock. He had never even suspected that she had feelings for him, and now she was sitting one room away, admitting that she loved him. Pulse quickening, he moved forward slowly, trying to think of a way to let her know that he was there without scaring her.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Lindsay was asking.

Stella looked at her like she was an idiot. "Come on, Lindsay. Don would never go out with me."

All thoughts of being quiet flew out of his head at her words, and Flack stopped and stared at her.

"Why wouldn't I go out with you?" he asked.

Stella stopped breathing as soon as she heard his voice. Turning slowly, her eyes wide, she stared at him in surprise and embarrassment. Every coherent thought flew out of her head, and the only thing she wanted to do was crawl under a rock. Since there were no rocks in the room, she stumbled to her feet instead, backing away.

"Oh God," she mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment. "I should…I have to go."

She tried to get around Flack without touching him, but he took a hold of her arms, drawing her up against him, his eyes locked with hers.

"Don't go anywhere, Stell," he said quietly. "Please." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he leaned in, kissing her forehead gently. "Why wouldn't I go out with you?" he asked.

"Don't," Stella said, her voice wavering. "I know you don't feel that way about me."

He kissed her eyes then, before moving to her cheeks, his lips taking away the stray tears that had fallen down her face. Stella's breath caught, and her body relaxed in his grip.

"I love you too, Stell," he murmured, his lips a breath away from hers. Ever so gently, he kissed her, pulling back before she'd even had time to register what was happening. When she leaned forward to return the kiss, he placed his thumb on her lips. "You're drunk, Stell. I want you sober for this." He looked up at Danny and Lindsay. "I'm gonna take her home."

Danny nodded, watching his friend as he grabbed his and Stella's coats, helping her to get hers on. Then he gently led her out of the apartment, his arm wrapped around her as he tucked her into his side. When the door finally closed, Danny turned to Lindsay, surprised to see a satisfied smirk on her face. Slowly, realization dawned on him.

"You're not drunk," he accused. "You planned this whole thing."

She shrugged. "Oops."

"Oops?"

Turning to look at him, Lindsay let her smile turn coy as she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom.

8888888888888888888

Stella sat in the recliner, her feet pulled up underneath her, as she stared at Don. He was sprawled on across her couch, his face peaceful as he slept. Her fingers itched to touch his face – her entire body ached to be close to him. But for the moment, she just wanted to watch him.

He had been the perfect gentleman the night before. When they got back to her apartment, he had gotten her a glass of water and two Tylenol before tucking her in. She had wanted him to touch her then, to kiss her again, but he had just gently pulled away, promising her that they would get to that as soon as she was sober.

At first she had been afraid that he didn't want her, that he hadn't meant it when he said that he loved her. But Flack quickly set those fears to rest.

_"I want you, Stella," he murmured in her ear. "Right here, right now. But I gotta know that you won't regret it. I don't ever want you to regret somethin' you did with me."_

Stella smiled at the memory as she watched the sunlight creep across his face. Unable to wait any longer, she unfolded herself from the chair and moved over to the couch, gently climbing on top of Don. She leaned down and rained kisses on his face, moving slowly across his jaw and cheek.

Flack began to stir underneath her, his eyes slowly opening. When he saw that it was Stella, he smiled broadly.

"Now _this_ is a nice way to wake up in the morning."

Before he could say anything else, her lips were on his. She kissed him slowly, taking her time as she coaxed his mouth open, sliding her tongue in to meet with his. Flack moaned, his arms coming up to wrap around her waist as they explored one another.

"Promise me you're sober now," he breathed when they finally pulled back.

Stella smiled. "I promise. And thanks to you, I don't have a terrible hangover, either."

He shrugged. "I do what I can."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before leaning down and kissing him again. "You're a good man, Don Flack," she murmured. "And I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. After kissing her, he frowned in confusion. "I would, however, like to know why you thought I'd never go out with you."

Stella shrugged uncomfortably. "You can pretty much have any woman you want, Don…why would you choose me?"

His heart broke at the uncertainty in her voice. Reaching up, he pulled her down to him, kissing her hungrily. They stayed like that for a long time, drinking each other in, hands roaming as they tried to bring themselves as close as possible. When they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily.

"And here I was," he said quietly, "thinking the same thing about you."

"Then I'm glad we got this cleared up."

Don sat up then, pushing himself to his feet. Stella's arms and legs wrapped around him instinctively.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I made you a promise last night, Detective Bonasera."

Stella's smile was broadening. "That you did, Detective Flack. Are you going to make good on that now?" she asked as he carried her down the hall.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured.


End file.
